Wait for the Storm to Pass
by Basil Poison
Summary: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS... Just the plot. Inuyasha gets caught in a cave because of a heavy storm. What he wasn't expecting was a visitor... Oh no it's a story now!
1. So we meet again

Inuyasha closed his eyes with a petulant huff, resting his back against the cave walls. The smell of spring rain water had wafted to his nose while the storm raged on. It was like a waterfall in front of the cave's entrance, a curtain that draped him from the outside world. Even though the liquid drapes had blinded him, there was light enough to see his surroundings. Green moss poked from crevices in vibrant contrast to the stony gray walls. A few smaller creatures had curled up and away from the raging storm, taking refuge the same way Inuyasha had. The crowd sat in silence, pretending to be blissfully unaware of their cave mates.

His scarlet haori draped along the cold dirt floor as he slumped down. The storm was relentless and there was no chance of leaving without practically drowning. He didn't mind, there wasn't much to return to should he depart prematurely. His eyes glittered angrily as he stared up to the ceiling. Droplets of water beaded and fell around him, a couple staining his clothing. It reminded him of the tears that shed from the futuristic miko's eyes as she grabbed him and sobbed. How could he make her understand, that he loved her, but loved Kikyo as well? How could he make her stop crying because of his life? "Feh." She was just being stupid, that's all. It wasn't like there was someone else she'd care for other than him.

This so-called walk to clear his mind had hit a rather dull end, the hanyou was forced in by the rain, but it didn't matter. More time to give that girl so she can cool off. He had suffered one too many 'sit' incantations to even want to be near her, not until she got her impulsive moods under control. What irony, Inuyasha believing that someone should try to be less impulsive. He snorted slightly as a hand slid underneath his head, bracing him a little from the cold ground. Before he knew it, the raindrops had lulled him into a peaceful nap.

"Exposing yourself yet again to the enemy, little brother?" An authoritative voice inquired.

Inuyasha opened one eye lazily as the damp silhouette shrouded his senses. Just when his nap was getting good. The hanyou yawned, sitting upright and pressing his palms down into the dirt. "Don't drag your wet dog smell in here." He remarked, eyes following as the figure sat down in front of him. Damp hair glistened lightly as it dipped into the earth. Behind slightly matted bangs, cold golden eyes looked down at Inuyasha. His armor was removed, already placed next to the mouth of the cave. His kimono was soaked, it clung to every curve, every shape the wearer had, and Inuyasha was able to see the slight tone of skin underneath the white fabric.

"You have bad timing, y'know?" Inuyasha watched as the Inu lord raised an eyebrow in slight agitation. "I was having a great nap until you showed up. Besides, don't you—" A resounding slap filled the air that echoed throughout the cave. A startled hanyou grasped at his cheek as droplets of blood surfaced through small slits. "Sesshomaru, what the hell!" he yelled, frowning angrily as his brother inclined his head. "That's better. The look of serenity need not grace your vile features." His brother stated simply, knocking Inuyasha's hand aside to replace with his own. There was no time for rebuttal. Sesshomaru took the liberty of sealing the pursed lips with his own.

"Mmph!" The mouth was opened obediently to the lord's tongue, giving him complete access to everything beyond it. Anything else would result in punishment. Besides, who would want to disobey? How Sesshomaru's warm tongue slithered along the surface, how it seemed to commit to memory everything within the mouth it entered… Inuyasha couldn't help but shiver as his own tongue became animated, curling around the other as they intertwined and embraced. He hadn't noticed that his he had leaned back and Sesshomaru had leaned forward. A hand slid underneath the crimson fabric touching the cooler skin from the navel up to the chest, its thumb rolled over a perked nipple. "Mmn…" his mouth opened wider, the two dancing tongues were visible past their lips. Sesshomaru nudged his brother further until Inuyasha's forearms were the only thing propping him up. His tongue withdrew and the hanyou had realized his brother's frame resting over his legs.

"Sesshomaru…" He murmured, looking down as a small trail of saliva dipped past his lips. With a simple flick of the wrist, his haori was cut cleanly in half, rolling down his shoulders and exposing his bare, muscular chest. "You've been going a while without release," the elder spoke, raising an eyebrow, "it only took a kiss to distract your mind." At this the hanyou frowned, looking away with a huff. He could see from the corner of his eye as a silver halo slipped below his chin. From the way he leaned, Sesshomaru had aligned their clothed laps together. "Now don't get into one of your moods, little brother." He stated simply, rocking his hip once as his teeth nabbed a bit of flesh. He relished the startled cry that came with it. His hips moved slowly, rubbing the exact length against his brother's, stirring a dusty blush to his cheeks.

"Is your miko not tending to you again?" He asked, planting firm kisses to the soft neck as he continued to move, dampening the other's hakama with his own soaked clothes. "Nngh, no…" Inuyasha wobbled slightly as he raised his pelvis, already feeling the tingle of arousal through his veins as the hips rubbed against each other. "Perhaps you should have talked to her about open relationships… Demons need not be tied to only one, and you are a hanyou." The words were logic enough, but Inuyasha didn't want to think about logistics at a time like this. Thunder rolled deeply in the atmosphere as the weather worsened outside. Droplets of water splashed on the two intertwined frames, Sesshomaru's deepening and quickening the tension building between them, all to hear yet another throaty moan.

He sat up, resting on Inuyasha's legs as he saw an aroused length perched from the fabric. His own was slightly visible through the damp cloth, and he could see Inuyasha eyeing it with a hungry gaze. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he peeled the matted kimono from his skin. Even his chest and legs glistened from the water as he completely stripped himself of clothing – wet cloth was so unbearable on his skin anyway. Inuyasha watched closely as his elder brother exposed all flesh, ears lowering lustfully as he made a soft pant. The humidity had picked up inside the cave, and it didn't help the hanyou's lust. Sesshomaru made a satisfied smirk as his hands went to pull off Inuyasha's clothes as well. "You won't need these either."

Both were completely naked, Sesshomaru having the fairer skin compared to his brother. He scooted off of Inuyasha's legs, sitting down on his own as he tugged the hanyou closer. "If you just court and leave, you wouldn't have these silly emotions for them." He grabbed a few locks of hair and made the hanyou come in closer, until their noses touched and his eyes could stare into the other's. "You'll see just how good you can feel if you don't let love get in the way." It was just a simple statement, and nothing more was said. Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha down to his hardened length. Inuyasha eyed it, until his tongue poked out to trace a pulsing vein. The taste was strong and the scent was musky, the epitome of an aroused alpha demon. He could feel his own length tremble as he focused on his elder brother's. The tongue lapped hungrily, cupping around the skin and coating it in saliva. Sesshomaru gave grunts of approval, and thumbed over the hanyou's ear. Inuyasha laved the length eagerly, acquainting every taste bud with his arousal. The tip turned a flushed crimson and the hanyou allowed it to slip past his lips. Murring, he suckled, drawing out a few drops of precum, which he licked eagerly. His tongue prodded for more, and the hand over his ear grew firmer. Sesshomaru kept a placid expression, even though the tremors through his length were delicious.

He guided Inuyasha's head further down, gradually slipping everything past those pink lips. "Nnn…" he moaned in a pleased tone, resting back on one forearm as Inuyasha sucked and swallowed around his flesh. More precum dribbled out, which made the hanyou moan happily and drain it all away. Inuyasha lifted his head for air while Sesshomaru looked down at him. Instead of guiding him back to his arousal, he pushed Inuyasha to the earth, aligning him with his opening. "Lick." He commanded simply, and obediently Inuyasha began to lave it with saliva. It was reluctant, as this was the last part of his anatomy he wanted his tongue to contact. But Sesshomaru made it obvious there was no option, as he leaned down to the ground and held his head firm with both hands. Inuyasha could not lift up, and his lips were pressed rather roughly to the pink pucker. His tongue circled around the edge, caressing each bump and curve, until it glistened.

"Good boy…" He purred, lifting his rear and encouraging the hanyou to go on. The tongue forced past the tight pucker and wriggled within the tight spot, causing Sesshomaru to grunt. His arousal pulsated and throbbed, and so did Inuyasha's. The two began to moan in unison as Inuyasha pried the opening wider and dove his tongue deeper. "Haah…" a pant escaped his lips, almost in a whining manner. He was in desperate need of attention, but Sesshomaru made it so he was the only one with stimulation. But he kept lapping and even suckled on the skin in between the pucker and scrotum, until droplets of saliva pooled in the ground.

His tongue danced upwards, drawing in the skin along the scrotum and coated it as well with delicate attention until it flushed as much as his length. Finally Sesshomaru had lifted his sibling's head and took him in for another kiss, noticing that the dirt had stuck to their skin. It gave Inuyasha a sensual earthy look, which he took in ravenously. "Sessho—" Inuyasha held tightly to Sesshomaru's shoulders as he grabbed both thighs where he sat and lifted them up. Kneeling, he prodded his length upon Inuyasha's pucker and nipped at an ear. "You just want to be filled, and no woman can do that for you." He mused seductively, pushing the moist tip in, and then withdrawing. Inuyasha nudged himself inward, but how his brother grasped his thighs, there wasn't much he could do but wait. Sesshomaru slid in a little deeper, his aroused flesh only halfway within him, then withdrew.

"Please…" Inuyasha whimpered, clawing lightly at his brother's shoulders. Something warm and damp covered one ear and, with a low sensual moan, he slid completely in, feeling Inuyasha's muscles contract

in shameless pleasure. He throbbed and pulsed hungrily within him, and gradually lowered Inuyasha to the ground. There, he pushed his hips in, going a little deeper until the hanyou cried out. Sliding back, he only stopped at the tip and drove back in, rocking the frame and making another moan emit into the air. "Sessho—maru…" Inuyasha panted, feeling the way his nails dug into the soft flesh. He looked into his brother's eyes and no longer saw the cold, glossy stare. Instead, it was warm, piercing, a flame kindled in his pupils that stared deeply into the hanyou's sensual soul. "I-It hurts…" he gave a noticeable shiver as the other's lips glided off of his ears and kissed his forehead. "You are not some child that needs to be babied, Inuyasha." The voice was as stern as ever, but a rumble of a purr amplified the words.

Inuyasha's frame jolted back and forth along the ground, his spine rubbing against the pebbles and earth that his frame skidded across. Cries of painful ecstasy bellowed in the hanyou's throat in rhythm, turning to yelps any time something sensitive was struck. Again his legs were lifted, this time made to rest on the other's shoulders. Saliva that had coated Sesshomaru now moistened Inuyasha, providing an easier access for the inu lord to probe deeper. "Could a girl ever do this for you?" the question was asked in a deep moan while a warm hand covered his throbbing length. Coupled with the earlier stimulation, Inuyasha's body shook passionately as his head lifted up. Those fierce golden orbs were closed shut, succumbing to the strong feelings that Sesshomaru had brought. "Nnngh! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha howled, but the elder brother was not yet done.

A sinister smile crept upon his features as he leaned inward, forcing Inuyasha's legs to his chest. "Enjoy this moment of helplessness – _Relish it_." Sesshomaru had intensified his thrusts as he hissed into his brother's ear. Deeper and deeper he went, feeling how wonderfully taut the muscles contracted around him. They tensed and trembled, tightening around his arousal that began to seep precum. Both panted heavily, Inuyasha in a helpless writhe, Sesshomaru in an authoritative growl. "Haaah! Sessho- Nnnn…!" Words were reduced to a pitiful slur as saliva glistened the hanyou's lips. Diving in, Sesshomaru reunited his lips with Inuyasha's, forcing down on them as his tongue forced its way into the other's mouth. The sound of skin pushing against each other and the younger male's muffled cries echoed through the cave, yet none of the smaller creatures stirred.

The hand moved at inhuman speeds against the crimson length, much to the pleasure of the hanyou. Sesshomaru found some way to move even further, pushing boundaries and increasing the pleasure for both of them. Lips parted, and the elder's leaned into the neck. It drew in skin and rolled it along his fangs. "Sesshomaru! I'm gonna---" There was a loud cry as Inuyasha's length released silky white fluid onto his chest. It stuck and clung to his skin, but the abundance combined with the sweat and water that graced his skin. "Done so soon, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru tutted, and gave no sign of slowing down. "Aah! S-Stop, don't!" The hanyou frowned slightly, yet Sesshomaru drove himself into the frame over and over. He continued even as the hanyou protested, until Inuyasha's length showed signs of life again. "At least you have the quality of quick arousal." Within moments, Sesshomaru angled himself to move over a small bump past the hanyou's orifice. To his surprise, Inuyasha made even needier yelps and murrs, and his legs had spread to just barely touch his shoulders. Grunting, Inuyasha met his brother thrust for thrust, shivering as fangs pieced his collarbone, and claws drug against his sides. "Ohh… Sesshomaru….!" The Inu lord closed his eyes and gave an amused grunt as he felt yet another release for the hanyou. This time, he joined his brother. As Inuyasha coated himself with his seed, Sesshomaru elevated him just enough for his own to shoot further into Inuyasha. His final thrusts shook Inuyasha more violently than it had before as the lord gritted his teeth upon the sunkissed flesh. The feeling of release had been more scintillating than ever, his length was so eagerly constricted to drain every drop from him. He gave a satisfied sigh, noticing how hard his heart was beating for the first time that moment. How foolish of Sesshomaru, unaware of how he had let himself go. The smirk played at his lips as he watched Inuyasha wiggle underneath him. There was a strained moan as the oddly arousing feeling tingled Inuyasha's senses. "That feels weird…" he noted, squirming as Sesshomaru had kept him put with a firm hold. He could feel Inuyasha try to push the foreign liquid from him.

"Do not spill any of it." Sesshomaru warned, giving the hanyou a very serious gaze. Inuyasha, although reluctant, huffed but stopped squirming. Sesshomaru always did enjoy superiority over his brother, and manipulation was not beneath him. He pulled Inuyasha into an upright position as he slid himself out. His own length was coated still, yet the culprit fluids remained within Inuyasha. A thumb slid slowly over the tight pucker as Sesshomaru lapped up the drawn blood from the bite wounds. "Can I get rid of it now?" Inuyasha asked in a pleading tone, unable to control his squirming again. "Hn." The youkai looked at his brother and drew in his upper lip, licking the skin gently before doing the same to the lower lip. The iron tinge of blood intertwined with his tongue as he traced it back down to the wound. Inuyasha twitched while he rested with his legs folded, his rear just above the ground. "Please…" A timid request. Intense pupils looked up into the pleading ones. How he just loved seeing Inuyasha squirm. He remained in silence, even teasing the hanyou with firm rear massages, pulling the pucker every now and then. Inuyasha jerked slightly, doing his best to retain until he was told otherwise. 'Please, let there be some form of compassion in this youkai's mind….' Inuyasha begged, trying not to let those warm palms across his skin distract him. Who knows what Sesshomaru would have in mind as punishment…? "Alright." Sesshomaru finally said, and with relief Inuyasha relaxed his muscles. Eventually, sticky fluid dripped from his entrance the way the water dripped from the cave ceiling.

Standing up, Sesshomaru brushed his length upon Inuyasha's lips and went to pick up his clothing. "You would never be able to have an enjoyable time with someone you love, not in that sense." Brushing away some of the matted dirt, Sesshomaru pulled his soaked clothes back on. The rain was still going strong, but the worse of the storm had passed. Mud would be washed away by the rain water. Inuyasha looked down, his body still warm and flushed. Now that the pleasure was done, his mind went back to Kagome. Those tears left phantom pains on his skin. He could only imagine how she would react if she knew of this incident with Sesshomaru… His brother. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru could harbor feelings… No. This was the cold, cruel Inu Lord Sesshomaru. But, Kagome…

"Regrets already?" his brother asked. Inuyasha hadn't noticed how quickly Sesshomaru clothed - armor and all – and crouched down in front of him. Inuyasha frowned and snorted at the question. "Feh. Why would you care?" Sesshomaru gave an amused snort, and dug his finger into the small bite wounds, just to hear Inuyasha groan in pain. "You are still weak, half breed." Standing back up before Inuyasha could put in his rebuttal, Sesshomaru walked away to the mouth of the cave, leaving Inuyasha sitting there, naked, soaked and alone. The hanyou sighed loudly, and plopped down on the ground. "Damn you Sesshomaru!" he shouted as loud as he could, reverberating the cave and finally stirring the creatures to a startled scurry.

[A/N: Just a little one-shot for all the people out there who are actually watching me. o.o I'm thinking about expanding this, actually... If any of you think it's got a good chance to grow, let me know~]


	2. Merciless

"Can someone tell me why Inuyasha's been acting so weirdly?" The raven-haired girl leaned over to whisper to her friend. The two of them looked at the hanyou, who had his back towards them. The amber fire flickered glints of light on his skin and hair as he ate a fish quietly. "He hadn't talked to me in weeks." Sango nodded in agreement to her words and both of them stared on in bewilderment. Inuyasha, although keen to their conversation, kept quiet and stuffed his mouth with food. So what if he hadn't made an insult, or remark harshly to his comrades? It wasn't like he couldn't have some alone, quiet time to himself. Being around the same people over and over got boring anyway, even kicking around Shippo had lost its novelty.

Yet this did not seem like enough reason for Kagome. Perhaps she had forgotten exactly why the hanyou stopped talking to her - the harsh words she said to him that unforgettable morning - but Inuyasha had not. Rising from her sleeping bag, she stepped over towards him; the sound of her shoes crinkling the dewy grass had warned the hanyou of her arrival. "Inuyasha. Why don't you talk to me anymore?" She asked with a voice more demanding than hurtful. Golden orbs focused on the half-eaten fish before him and nothing more. She sat down next to him, folding her skirt down to prevent her pink undergarments from showing. "You left after that big argument and you've been moody ever since. What's your deal?" The words ruffled the hanyou the wrong way, but he proceeded to sit in stifling silence. Eventually the wench would lose interest and move on.

An hour sluggishly ticked by, the fire had died down to burning embers, fish bones were scattered in various places, and Miroku retired from standing watch. Inuyasha was perched before the glowing firewood and Kagome had not removed herself from his presence. "I won't leave until you give me an answer." She had said, some hours ago. The dawn began to illuminate the sky, and he was sure the girl was uncomfortable from sitting so long. Kagome had not fallen asleep, and her legs were still clamped close together. She grew more and more determined. Inuyasha's mind had traveled back and forth between thoughts, and one of them was of Sesshomaru. An open relationship? Kagome would never go for such a thing. In that case, he was not even mating with the girl – he had always thrown her into her era and went into hiding to bide the time.

It had always been that way… Until Sesshomaru found him. Inuyasha had reached the last year he could abstain from his instinct, and anything looked suitable to mate with. But, like many demon, he was drawn to his own kind. There was a scent, a scintillating scent, that made all his senses burn with desire. He followed it for days, maybe even weeks, so engulfed in his sexless stupor. Even when he found the source, he could not be disgusted nor angered at its owner. Especially since its owner was nude, bathing in the clear waters of a lake. Sesshomaru. The Inu lord had known exactly what Inuyasha was going through, but sighed at the matter. The youkai went a century or so without mating and had more control over himself. But to see Inuyasha, his rival brother, so needy and desperate, was more than enough grounds to use him any time he pleased…

Was Inuyasha truly weak for being in love? Not with just one girl, but two? And what about Sesshomaru? What did he feel for him? This was far too much for the hanyou to think of, and he rose to his feet. Kagome probably was drifting off as she was startled by the sudden movement. Inuyasha did not look down at her, nor did he help her up. "Kagome, you're askin' too much from me, and I needed to give it some thought," he began hesitantly, still not making eye contact, "but your words cut me worse than ya' think." Kagome could harm the poor hanyou with her words more than Kikyo could with her vengeful attacks to kill him. Both of them had been hurting him far more than helping.

Time to prove that he was not weak.

"I can't take being around you right now." Kagome looked on in disbelief as she jumped to her feet. She stared at him, her eyes beginning to well with sudden tears. No, those won't work on him anymore. "I don't need you wailing every time I meet Kikyo. What exactly is going on with you anyway?" he asked, voice low. The miko frowned as her lips drew to a straight line. "What's wrong with me? I'm not the one who tries to run every time there's conflict!" Inuyasha frowned and leaned in, his fangs bared. This was not his fault, and refused to take the blame yet again. That little miko couldn't always get her way. "So whaddya' call unnecessary crying and sit incantations? How would I be able to tell ya' what's going on if you constantly pummel my face into the ground? Sounds to me like someone has communication issues!" He could see the look of shock in the girl's eyes; perhaps he had struck a nerve. Good, that meant he was getting his point across. Continuing, he gave another moment to let his words sink in. "You wail every time a girl makes a pass at me, you barrage me with those incantations whenever I say or do something you don't like. I'm not your damn lap dog and I don't need you screwing around with my life!"

Kagome's brow knitted together, looking in absolute disbelief at the hanyou whose voice stirred the sleeping. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, unable to keep a tear from rolling down her pale cheek. Her fingers clawed through her raven hair as she couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore. "I… I did those things… Because I love you." Her words were low enough that only the hanyou's ears could pick them up. For once in weeks, he looked down at her, eyebrow raised in mild interest but he contained all the soberness expression he had. "I love you, and I didn't want to see you with anyone else. Inuyasha, I wanted you all to myself, and – and when I saw you with someone else, I didn't want them to come between us!" The miko stepped forward, words growing louder with ever sentence. She stumbled into the red haori and clutched it the same way she always did – tenderly, needily, obsessively. "I don't want you to leave me, Inuyasha. I want us to be together. Please."

Before Inuyasha knew it, Kagome pressed her lips tightly to his.

Sango and Miroku woke to see the girl, leaned up on the tips of her toes, face before the hanyou, her arms clutching him tightly. The morning sun casted a warm rosy tint on the supposed couple, something that would make the situation romantic. In contrast, Inuyasha had his feet firmly on the ground, his posture leaned away and his arms at both sides. She was not given admittance into his mouth, clenched teeth ensured it. Tearing away from her, he pushed her aside. "I can't be around you anymore. If you loved me as much as you said, you wouldn'tve acted that way." He sneered, pushing her away when she made another move for him. He didn't want her near him, being kissed was enough to verify his actions. "What are you going to do then? No one else cares for you like I do. No one else is accepting of you like I am. Who will you find that can accept you Inuyasha?" Kagome frowned and screamed, stomping her foot into the ground.

Maybe it was hope, maybe it was instinctive, but the hanyou said the answer faster than he could've processed.

"Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha… Your brother… He hates you." Kagome murmured, crestfallen.

"Goodbye Kagome." Without another word, Inuyasha leapt into a nearby tree.

-------

It must have been weeks since Inuyasha had his final argument with the miko. He ran through the forest, slashing up lesser demons in order to relieve some tension. But nothing could calm him. All he could think about was what he said to the miko. Had he done the right thing? Yelling at Kagome like that? His eyes trailed to the path behind him. It wasn't entirely her fault… Perhaps he could go back and apologize. Part of him was sympathetic, the other harsh. She didn't have to act the way she did, Kagome practically pushed Inuyasha away from her anyway.

The sun was setting, a new moon would be out tonight. He had to go find shelter before he ran into trouble in his human state. He found a smaller den near a waterfall, it was enough to wash away his scent and hide until morning. With good timing, he could be ready before the night came. Landing next to the water, Inuyasha peered down at his reflection. _"No one else cares for you like I do…" _He frowned and slammed his fist into the water, watching it recoil and splash about. "Rrrgh! Damnit!" Inuyasha screamed, unloading a few more punches that soaked him in his own fury.

"What's wrong, dog breath? Kagome finally got tired of dragging your ass around?" A familiar voice chided a few feet away. Inuyasha turned around, still on his haunches but enough for the other to see the frustrated scowl he gave. Beads of water dripped from his hair. "No, Kouga. I got tired of dragging her." The black-haired wolf demon raised a fist and gave a threatening growl. "How dare a mutt like you talk about Kagome! You don't deserve to be in her presence!" Standing up, Inuyasha flicked the hair from his eyes. "In case you went blind, I'm not in her damn presence! I don't care about that stupid wench!" Bubbling rage seethed within him as he pictured her crying again. "I ain't lettin' her dictate what I do anymore! I've had it up ta' here with being bossed around! If you want that bratty little bitch, you can _have_ her!"

Before he could even blink, Kouga had him slammed into the ground. The wolf demon gave a heavy growl, both his hands digging nails into Inuyasha's wrists. Blood seeped from his fingers as Inuyasha tried to shove him off. "If I hear you say any more ill words about Kagome, I'll skin you and wear you as my new fur pelt." Kouga promised, staring daggers at Inuyasha. To his surprise, Inuyasha smirked. "Any reason to touch me, huh Kouga?" His remark wasn't wanted, and Kouga proved it by hurling him into the lake. Without giving Inuyasha a moment's peace, he ran on top of the water, the jewel shards glowing brightly in his ankles as he ran. Circling Inuyasha, he formed a small liquid tornado, catching the hanyou in the swirling water and spitting him on the ground.

The hanyou landed with a thud while the water crashed upon him. The land nearby was soaked, including the two men. He looked up to see the darkening sky. "Damnit! …Why don't you go console Kagome? Betcha she's blubberin' without ya." Inuyasha asked, hoping it would distract the youkai. There wasn't much time until the sun set, and he'd be at his weakest, with an enraged rival demon. "No. I'm gonna teach you a lesson for hurting Kagome." Kouga snarled, running back on shore. He caught up with Inuyasha before the hanyou had time to stand upright, and landed a swift knee to his ribcage. Inuyasha coughed, having the wind knocked out of his lungs, worsening when Kouga chopped his elbow into his throat. Kouga shouted, face twisted with rage, "You'll pay for what you've done!" Inuyasha looked up to see a curled fist slam directly into his face. It was enough force to knock him off his feet and go slamming into a few trees. The first two snapped in half, but a thicker tree was enough to stop his movement.

"Guh…" Sliding down, he collapsed onto the ground. He could already feel himself growing weak, the new moon was absorbing his demon essence from him, and within a few minutes, his hair turned black, his eyes purple, his claws to nails… Inuyasha had become just as human as Kagome. It was then the pain became unbearable, he felt as if his spine was shattered. Kouga padded over towards him, fists clenched and jaw taut. He prepared to strike Inuyasha again until he noticed how different the other had become. "What the hell happen to you? Did I knock the demon outta 'ya?" He huffed, standing over the broken, slumped body. Kouga raised an eyebrow, and looked up into the sky. "I forgot that half-breeds like you go through this sort of thing. You must be really hurtin' now, huh?" Inuyasha remained motionless, the numbing pain kept him still.

Grabbing Inuyasha by his hair, he forced him into an upright position. The hanyou did what he could not to scream in pain, and bit down on his lip. "Why don't you hurry up and kill me?" he muttered under his breath, looking down at the ground. "What good'll that do? I did say I was gonna teach you a lesson." A sick grin formed on his face as Kouga threw him again to the ground. He watched as the body fell and skidded onto its stomach. "What better way of accomplishing that than humiliation?" Kouga chuckled, sitting down on his haunches over the body. He knew that Inuyasha's back was too injured for the hanyou to make an escape, and since Inuyasha couldn't move, why should he pass up this offer? Inuyasha felt the warmth from another body above him, and he slumped down closer to the ground. If he could, he'd push himself deep into the earth to avoid touching that wolf demon. Kouga snickered, resting his weight on his knees while his claws were busy ripping through the fabric and flesh of the creature below. "Scream, mutt." He commanded, and whether Inuyasha didn't want to or not, the pain was enough to make him cry in agony.

Bruised, bloody and naked, Inuyasha's rigid frame gave little fight to Kouga's tongue that lapped up the crimson fluid. "For a mutt, you taste just as sweet as a woman." He mused, lips dotted with blood while he licked hungrily. The hanyou squirmed, refusing to stay still even though it agitated his injuries into a worse condition. Satisfied, he made further injuries to the hanyou's pride by digging his fingers into wounds he created, just to hear Inuyasha groan. "Kagome will be more than pleased to hear that you've been put in your place after disrespecting her like that…" he murmured smugly, yanking at Inuyasha's hair to lift his head. "Kagome's a bitch." He spat, receiving a blow to the back of his head. His face laid back into the ground, sure that the damp spot in his hair was blood pooling from a new wound. "Don't make me kill you, you half-breed mongrel!" Kouga snarled, digging his claws into Inuyasha's lower back. Inuyasha couldn't see Kouga look up to the treetops, but he could hear the irritated growl. "I'll deal with you later, mutt. Watch your back from here on."

Kouga left without another word, disappearing into the night. Inuyasha looked up, grateful but confused by his rival's sudden retreat. With much effort, Inuyasha rolled over, grunting and whimpering – surely his spine was broken. But as he collapsed on the ground, he was able to see a silhouette of another demon. He looked at the creature, frowning slightly and doing nothing more. The silhouette jumped down from the trees and walked over, clear within Inuyasha's sight. The hanyou closed his eyes and slumped down. His body, drenched in his own blood and battered beyond belief, finally relaxed and fell into a comatose stupor. As Inuyasha drifted off, he chuckled a little, droplets of blood staining his lips while hands scooped him up, cradling his weakened body.

"Sesshomaru…"


	3. The recovery

"_I… I did those things… Because I love you."_

"_I can't take being around you right now."_

"_Who will you find that can accept you Inuyasha?"_

"…_Sesshomaru."_

Violet eyes opened to see a clear night sky. The stars twinkled brightly, unfazed by the absence of the moon. Inuyasha found himself resting in a small gather of animal hides within a bed of flowers. Fireflies twinkled and buzzed about the spring night air, some had even rested upon the hanyou's frame. He noticed he was robed in a simple blue kimono; the fabric was softer and much more forgiving on his wounded skin. Raven hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, save for a few loosely made braids. The shift of the hanyou had stirred an old green imp into consciousness.

"Finally you wake! I was ready to convince Lord Sesshomaru that you were permanently incapacitated." He called out, watching as Inuyasha blinked silently. "We've been sitting here for so long watching you, at least Rin's been making herself useful by dressing your wounds." The hanyou tugged his hair from the ponytail, pulling a curtain of hair down to his shoulders. "Whaddya mean? It's still the same night and I'm still human." He could hear the imp laugh loudly as he leaned into the grass.

"Same night? Hanyou, it's been a full moon cycle since you decided to stir!"

Sesshomaru walked up to the resting creatures, behind him was a small girl carrying a few herbs in her arms. "Jakken, take Rin over to the fire so she can boil the herbs for Inuyasha." Obediently, the imp hopped to his feet and walked away, taking the little girl with him. Sesshomaru sat down next to his brother, raising an eyebrow while the other looked away. "So you've been keeping me around for days now, huh?" he asked, shuffling around in the fabric of his blue kimono. "It has been more than days. What were you doing on your own during the new moon anyway?" Sighing quietly, Inuyasha went to lean back in the animal hides. "I left Kagome and the others… One too many arguments. Ran into Kouga n' told him 'bout it so he threw a fit. Y'think he'd be quick to run after Kagome." Sesshomaru remained upright, watching as waves of black hair swirled around his brother's body. He could see the concerning conflict in the hanyou's eyes.

Inuyasha jerked back up and quickly slid the top part of his kimono down. "Ow, damnit!" He had moved too much and a few of his wounds had opened back up. Beads of blood trickled down his spine, and Sesshomaru was the first to lean in to touch the exposed injuries. "You should stay down until your wounds heal; it should not have been this long in the first place." The youkai stated, frowning slightly. Inuyasha pushed his hand away and slipped his kimono back up. "So what, you're calling me weak for it?" His brother had spoken the truth, it was a full month now and Inuyasha's demonic traits should have kicked in to help him recover. Then again, he also had the help of Kagome's modern healing agents to take care of any wounds he had during his human form. The brief image of the girl smiling sweetly as she wrapped up a wound floated through the hanyou's thoughts.

"That miko plagues your mind." Sesshomaru frowned, noticing the change of expression on the hanyou's face once he thought of Kagome.

"Hey! I left the wench to get away from her constant bitching! For once I actually listened to you and yer damn noise and you still complain?" Inuyasha glared at his elder. "And what did you hope to accomplish in your moment of weakness Inuyasha?" Cold, stern golden eyes glanced down upon deep amethyst eyes that widened in realization. Inuyasha knew just who he was trying to find after departing from Kagome. He knew just who it was he thought he could turn to. The hanyou's eyes fell to the folds of the folds of the hides that kept his fragile body warm as a silence crashed onto the two figures.

How stupid could he get? What on earth possessed him into thinking his elder brother could possibly… His fists clenched the soft tufts of fur as he ripped them away. Inuyasha struggled to his feet, weakened from the lack of movement.

"Why do you care?" he spat, wobbling as he forced himself to walk.

"And where are you going? Are you trying to make yourself an open target for another demon to prey on your weakened state?" Sesshoumaru's voice held some concern… Or so Inuyasha thought. "You deaf? I asked you why'd you care?" he lashed back. It was an immense strain to even force his legs to move. "You could just as easily let some wimp demon do me in and steal the Tetsaiga you so badly want…" he murmured, mostly to himself… And partially to Sesshoumaru.

Left. Right. Left. Right. He chanted his little mantra, counting the steps he took away from his elder brother.

He must have chanted it a thousand times over, and it led him into the thick of the forest. Sick of even hearing his own voice for hours, Inuyasha trailed off and looked at his surroundings. Nothing was familiar, not even a single scent. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, not that he could see him in his human state – that is, if the youkai chose to spy unnoticed. Somewhere within, the hanyou hoped that maybe…

"Rrrgh! Fuck you, Sesshoumaru! Fuck you!" He yelled in frustration, ramming his fist into the center of a hapless tree. If he were a hanyou - if he were stronger - the tree would've bent and snapped into countless pieces. But he was human, so it hardly quivered from his display of anger. Inuyasha watched as a couple of leaves, cradled gently by the wind, were eased into their new resting place on the forest bed.

Inuyasha looked down at them, kneeling by and picking one up. He probably rested just as peacefully, when Sesshoumaru brought him away from those unforgiving claws of slaughter. Claws that were prepared to end him… Slowly and painfully. His eyes widened as he remembered that traumatic night, it had been a month yet his mind could remember crisply the pain that it brought. His old wounds ached and throbbed… He was just as weak as he was then, and now without the shield of a stronger youkai or the power of his own, Inuyasha had hurled himself into the same predicament.

Fearfully, Inuyasha jerked his head up and around his surroundings. Paranoia filled him and like some trembling rabbit he craned his head to any and every sound. A quickened pulse thumped loud in his ears as a skittering sound within grass caused him to flee. It was probably a beetle, or a rodent, but for Inuyasha almost anything could be a threat. He was out in the open in the dark of the night. 'Sesshoumaru, please…' he pleaded in his mind, forcing his body to run into the unknown. All that kept him company was the rustling of his bare feet shifting through the thick underbrush. Even his new kimono betrayed him, snagging against lower branches and scratching his skin. Just a drop of blood was all it took to unleash the forest's demonic fury.

And how unbearably easy did the fury find Inuyasha.

Clenching his chest, the exhausted hanyou staggered to a jog. He felt himself swagger and stumble, until he ran into… Something. He couldn't quite figure it out just yet; it blended in with the night, his untrained eyes unknowingly omitting it until it was too late. Immediately he was snagged, clenched into a constricting bear hug.

"Well, well, well, look what the dog puked up. If it isn't my old friend…"

Cold horror engulfed Inuyasha, pupils dilating as his head craned to see the glint of a wide, twisted smile. "What? You don't look too happy to see me, mutt. It's good you ran into me or your ass would've gotten chewed up out here y'knoow?"

Kouga. Of all the creatures of the night to run into…

Before he knew it, Inuyasha's skull was slammed into a nearby tree root. Wood chipped and splintered from the impact. Inuyasha gave a loud groan as he practically bounced on the forest floor, much to the youkai's pleasure. "Ooh, you gotta be more careful, you already look pretty banged up, man." Kouga tutted, sitting on his haunches over the groaning frame. He thumbed the soft blue fabric that wrapped the soft, fleshy frame. "Oh don't worry, me and Kagome are doing just fine, been taking _good_care of her. I'm sure that's been killing ya. I won't tell her you're wearing such a girly outfit though."

"The hell… You want from me…?" the dazed hanyou spat, his voice slurred from the blow to his skull.

"Oh that's no way to talk to someone lookin' after your well being!" Kouga replied, his voice dripping with a sickly sweet sense of sarcasm. He quickly wrapped a hand around the lesser male's throat. "I don't have much time for visitation, especially with your nurse so close by." Even as the wolf youkai mentioned this, he looked up for a brief moment and sniffed the air. "I just wanted to give you a friendly reminder you won't forget." Kouga leaned in, hoisting the trembling body into a sitting position.

Both figures were shrouded in darkness, yet only one could look on with a perfect view of an injured, fearful creature. It stirred a beast, a monster that thrived on the terror its prey seeped out of each pore. It wafted into the air like some delicious perfume, which was inhaled with flared nostrils. The closer he growled, the thicker the dread he detected. Kouga's lips were pressed to the human ear, deafening it and any of the other senses until all Inuyasha knew in that point of time was Kouga.

"…I could end you right here and now. I could carve you into tiny chunks of dog meat. I could beat you mercilessly and have you beg for your life. I know your human scent, Inuyasha. You can never hide. You drip with so much fear I could use it to bathe your blood off my skin after I _mutilate_ you. I allow you to live now, but I can end it after slow, agonizing torture. Remember that."

Inuyasha could've died from hypothermia in that instant, his once sunkissed flesh absolutely drained of color. He choked on whimpers, he exhausted over shivers, he drowned in terror. The closer Inuyasha was to death, the more alive Kouga felt. He was burning with some primal instinct, the ability to manipulate his rival – while currently human – into a puddle of terror and submission. A hot, wet tongue went to lave across the hanyou's jawline, excitedly following after the quivering mass. His clawed hand released the pale neck, allowing the body it held up to collapse again on the ground. Thoroughly shaken, Inuyasha would have passed out if it wasn't adrenaline keeping him conscious. Even within the shroud of night, he didn't need demon senses to warn him of the immense danger he faced. Still, there was some form of grace that blessed him, at least for the night. His predator, laughing darkly, disappeared back into the shadows.

"See you around, Inuyasha."

There was more shuffling sounds, but the hanyou didn't move from his slumped position. He lost track of the time, his eyes lowered blankly at the ground. Something warm began to creep upon his skin. It was… Rejuvenating. It prickled his feet and heated his calves, rousing him to an upright position. Light flooded him, blinding him until there was nothing but white warmth. "Sunlight… Thank the gods…" and just as the light caressed his skin, his youkai bloomed like a morning glory. From head to toe his inu traits were restored, and even his wounds began to recover.

What didn't recover, however, was his shaken spirit.

With Kouga on the prowl for an opportunity, Inuyasha's forecast looked grim. He lifted his nose into the air, the scent of two more powerful youkais were in the air, one on the move and the other stationary. Inuyasha darted to the latter; his journey nearly three times shorter than it was last night. His tattered kimono flapped violently with his movement as he leapt into the trees, bounding over branches and rousing the forest with his swift movement. It was only when he reached his destination did he stop and land back on the ground.

A sturdy mass of silver and cream had been sitting before him, and it caused the hanyou to harden his features. "Did you finally realize the stupidity of your actions?" Inuyasha glared down at the remark, clenching his teeth to force his anger back into his throat. "Where the hell were you? I could've gotten killed!" Inuyasha yelled, finally causing the other to stand upright. "That would not have happened. Kouga and any other demons nearby know not to kill you." His hands balling into fists, Inuyasha took a few more steps to his elder brother. "So you knew it was him? Why didn't you come to help?" Sesshoumaru inclined his head in curious thought. "Did you assume I would wish to come to your aid again, Inuyasha? It was foolish of you to pick a fight with him the first time and it was foolish to leave my side while recovering from said fight."

Inuyasha quieted, Sesshoumaru stepped forward. He was just a breath away from the hanyou, before he brushed the hair away from the tufty ear. "You need to learn to be stronger, Inuyasha. The miko has slowed you down long enough. And the wolf demon now knows your fear. It is no longer you that you must fight for." Sesshoumaru eyed his younger brother, whose features turned to express confusion. "Whaddya mean, it's more me than ever! I don't have Kagome or the others to protect anymore."

"This is true. But how could you not understand? Do you not know what you carry?"

"Carry? Quit speakin' in riddles and tell me already!"

"How curious. Your scent should have been a giveaway to your condition. Though it is possible that while recovering you would not have been aware of the changes in your body."

"Just—Just tell me before I make you talk, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru touched his palm over Inuyasha's forehead, brushing the bangs off the skin and rolling it over his scalp. Inuyasha quieted, placing his hand within the groove of the youkai's bent arm. Silence crossed the two yet again, a peaceful, yet tense, silence. Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers lightly grazed around the scalp and down the length of the hanyou's hair until it reached his shoulder. There it held a firm grasp while those same cold, mechanical golden orbs stared down intently at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Within your body there has been growing a new life… You are carrying our child."


	4. Where do we go from here?

_"Inuyasha. Within your body there has been growing a new life… You are carrying our child."_

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded. All he could do was give his elder brother a confused stare.

"Our child? You mean… There's a life… Growing… Inside of me?" he forced the words to his lips; the elder youkai nodded.

A heavy silence fell between the two.

Inuyasha burst into laughter.

"Haha! You're saying that a guy – me – is capable of giving birth? Get real Sesshoumaru! You're supposed to be the level-headed one between us and you're spittin' out this malarchy?" Inuyasha cackled, grabbing at his chest as if the humor was too much to bear. Sesshoumaru stood in his same place, gaze never adverting to anything but the hanyou before him… Even as Inuyasha collapsed onto the dewy grass beneath them. "Oh man! I almost fell for it too!" Inuyasha said between snickers. He stuck his chest out in a swift inhale and gave the most serious face he could muster at that point. "Within your body you are carrying our child," he mimicked, trying his best Sesshoumaru impression, "Pffft! If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were so serious!"

A quick strike of claws glazed over the flesh of the hanyou's cheek.

"Who is to say that I was not serious but you, Inuyasha?" A tinge of anger piqued within the youkai's voice.

Inuyasha grasped his now-bloody cheek, his digits rubbing into the grooves of his new wounds. "Hey! Don't get so damn snippy 'cause you don't know what you're talking about! Plus, if I really were pregnant," Inuyasha slung both hands into the air, forming quotation marks with his fingers – yet another trick he learned from the futuristic miko, Kagome – "why would you wait until after I ran away to tell me?" Sesshoumaru sat down next to his younger brother, of course in a graceful manner. His silver hair glittered in the morning sun, casting an almost angelic aura about his presence. "Because, dear brother," he began, leaning a hand in to touch the hanyou's stomach, "you had to learn the hard way. Because you now carry my scent, other demons won't dare to cause fatal harm to you without suffering my wrath. Being the bull-headed idiot that you are, if I were to waste breath telling you, you would not listen."

Sesshoumaru leaned in, his other hand lightly cupping the hanyou's jawline. "In short, you are under my protection. No demon shall even graze your skin without my consent." He pressed his lips to the hanyou's forehead, receiving a hesitant gasp as a reward. "That child you carry is ours, and I will fight to protect its life." Sesshoumaru leaned back to take in the flippant change Inuyasha took – from boisterous to… Innocent? The term was far lost to the youkai to even understand it in anyone else, even Rin. But Inuyasha took such a change that even the youkai noticed it. This was not the first time; this innocence drew him in to his younger brother in the very beginning when he took Inuyasha beneath him. It was what sucked him in each time, like a sweet aura he could not resist. Perhaps when Sesshoumaru took this innocence away from Inuyasha would he be finally sated and would no longer desire to be near the hanyou.

His clawed hand slid up to the fresh wound, fingertips dipping in to the bleeding crevices of the hanyou's face. "You will learn that your place for now is at my side. Now lay down, or I will make you do as such, Inuyasha."

The hanyou was stunned, something within him was overwhelmed by even the sound of the youkai. He paused, looking up at his elder brother, before slowly leaning his body to the ground. Impatient, Sesshoumaru placed a palm on the other's chest and forced him down quickly, lifting the tattered blue kimono to reveal the hanyou's loin… And his stomach. Sesshoumaru looked down, a form of inquiry wrinkling his face. "It is noticeable, but only slightly. Someone as oblivious as you would ignore it." He stated simply, gliding the pads of his digits over the smooth stomach. Inuyasha frowned, but not at his brother. Something within him felt so responsive to the elder youkai, something that wasn't quite there before. Inuyasha feigned an indifferent look as his arms folded across his chest. "Well of course I would ignore it 'cause it ain't real!" he spat before long, though those same silky pads rubbed their way to a lower location.

Sesshoumaru's lips played at a smile, watching the form beneath him gather a sense of uneasiness. "Quick to arouse, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru teased, lowering his hands until his digits laid just along the base of the hanyou's length. The warm pulse of blood throbbed slowly underneath his fingers. "Shut up!" Inuyasha managed to say, yet nothing within him urged him to move. Instead, he stayed still, save for the more shallow breaths and his arousal slowly being encouraged to life.

Leaning in, the elder rested both legs around the hanyou's knees, pinning the male's legs down. He grazed his lips over his chest, intending to take in the rosy nipple, but he began to gravitate towards the nape of the hanyou's neck. He didn't know why, but proceeded to glide his tongue across the skin. A firm grasp cupped around the length, moving in time to the rhythmic laps. "You are so simple, Inuyasha." He mentioned softly, looking up to see Inuyasha had tilted his head back and writhingly caved in to just the thought of pleasure.

Though Sesshoumaru found much enjoyment in the small curve of flesh that joined his brother's neck and shoulders, he hadn't forgotten about the rest of his body. His free hand slid up to the hanyou's pursed lips, two fingers demanding entrance. And obediently it was given. Inuyasha's mouth, his tongue, all seemed to burn against the flesh of those digits as Sesshoumaru rolled the hanyou's neck along his teeth, causing light red marks. Inuyasha lifted his pelvis up to meet the elder's hand, now fully aroused and craving more. Though he was immersed in pleasure, Sesshoumaru was aware the hanyou seemed to be… Holding back, as if he were waiting for something.

"What is it that you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru breathed, slowly dragging his fingers away from those flushed lips. Inuyasha looked down, accidentally making eye contact with the youkai. Sesshoumaru lifted up from his neck and went to the jawline, eyes still locked on his target. "Wha… Y-You know what I want…" Inuyasha winced, scared to make his true desires known. The moistened digits trailed lower, unsuspectingly towards Inuyasha's pelvis, while the hanyou looked on, utterly trapped. "Indeed I do know what you want," the elder began, flicking his tongue for a quick taste of flesh, "but you will still tell me. Now. What is it that you want, Inuyasha?"

"I-I want… Nnngh…" Clear hesitation, one of the few times the hanyou couldn't muster the words to say. Though it wouldn't be long, as his brother would see to it that Inuyasha would talk. Poised and ready, the silken fingers drove swiftly into the hanyou's pucker, ambushing him with an immense surge of pleasure. Immediately Inuyasha's legs quivered wantonly, though pinned under Sesshoumaru's weight all he could do was flinch. "Speak, half-breed."

"Haaah! I want – I want you inside me, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, claws digging deeply into the earth.

Sesshoumaru paused, a satisfied grunt rumbling from his throat.

Just as swiftly as his hands could move, the elder lifted his weight from the lesser body and turned it over, exposing Inuyasha's rear for a firm strike to his right side. Sesshoumaru watched the skin ripple and redden from the slap, ears eagerly listening to the sharp cry from the male. Submission: it was demanded of the hanyou… Especially if he were to receive what he so wanted. Without a fight, Inuyasha raised himself to all fours, his head down, mostly in embarrassment. In that moment's breath, he wondered why it was he could cave in so easily to Sesshoumaru's touch. Even so, the elder youkai had grabbed his hips in a rough clench, demanding his back to arch in a certain manner. A dry moan emitted from the hanyou as his body melted into position.

Sesshoumaru growled, deftly removing the clothes from his own body and yanking the garb from Inuyasha's frame. Inuyasha remained in place even as he was stripped to his bare skin. Silver hair tickled along the sun-kissed back and shoulders, lips clamped to a furry, twitching dog ear. "Is this what you want, Inuyasha?" A familiarly warm sensation filled the taut space between his rear, not pressing past the entrance but simply sliding against it. A quick bite of the lip and a lower droop of the head was what Sesshoumaru received as an answer, until he forced the words to the male's mouth with a sharp bite on the ear. "Aaaah! Yes… Yes, damnit!" Inuyasha hissed, voice growing uncontrollably louder as his quivering pucker was rewarded with the thick length.

Initially, there was little pleasure – over the time the hanyou had lost previous elasticity and it was a struggle for the youkai to enter fully. "Oh gods…! Sesssshoumaruuu… It hurrrts!" Inuyasha forced out an exhale as the upper half of his body arched upright. Any onlooker would assume the hanyou was part cat at how sharp his back curved upwards, though Sesshoumaru would see to it otherwise. "You are almost as tight as when we first encountered each other." He mused with a heavy voice. Grasping the waist beneath him, the youkai dug his claws in as he forced the body to lean into the ground, his hips slowly pressing deeper until they pressed on the flushed curve of the hanyou's rear. His length throbbed as taut muscles struggled against his intrusion. Every nerve in his body was caught on fire, set alight by Inuyasha's quivering heat. When did he become so susceptible to this fire?

Lingering for a moment, Sesshoumaru finally leaned his hips away, dragging out the breathy cries Inuyasha gave from the void. Then thrusting back in, swift and unforgiving. Then parting the rear further apart with both hands, watching as his length slowly withdrew from its sheath, and the sheath flexing for impact. Instead he dipped his hips in slowly, devouring the sight of the hanyou pressing his stomach into the ground with a flexing arch of his back, and an audible moan struggling past his teeth. "Ohhh… Sesshou…maru…" the hanyou gulped, his own length pulsing to a flushed crimson. Already he became adjusted to the pain and curved his back to each thrust, throwing him further into his heady bliss. It was almost unnoticeable when a fair amount of his hair was grabbed and pulled, lifting his head up to see into the surrounding forest. It gave each movement more precise aim, it grinded against the sweet spot located within him. He meant each cry of agonizing pleasure, it pooled within his stomach and crashed through his system.

"Sesshou… maru… I think... I'm gonna…" he whined, knees bending in and his hips bucking in a feral manner. The youkai grinned mentally while his skin, tinged with a flush, collided again and again into the expecting one beneath him. "Go ahead, Inuyasha. Savor this moment." A husky growl curled against his lips while his moments became more fierce. Admittedly, Sesshoumaru could not foresee himself holding out much longer either. If he were to have his way – which he would – the two would achieve their releases together, tightening that bond of submission he craved over his younger brother. Inuyasha grasped at his own pleading length, forcing his clasped hand over it again and again. His lips parted to plead but all that escaped were breathless moans. His body trembled more violently, shaking the earth and the youkai as he swallowed him up for that final release. "Haaaaah!" Inuyasha screamed, as he was filled yet again with the thick spill Sesshoumaru rewarded him; his own shooting into the ground beneath them.

Panting heavily, Inuyasha slumped into the ground after another quiver, the youkai gradually following him as they basked in the euphoria the enflamed them.

Sesshoumaru was the first to rise, carefully combing his claws through his hair. Unlike before where he was quick to dress and leave, he lingered, taking his time to inspect and groom every inch of his body. Inuyasha watched from his position on the ground. "Sesshoumaru?" the hanyou began, his golden eyes usually filled with a brass attitude now full of thought. He received a questioning grunt.

"Do demons… Experience love?"

What a question to inquire! The feeling of love, so easily related to humans in poetry, in actions, in life… Could the same be placed on a demon? Their worlds were so different, yet shared many similarities! Could the same be said about… Love? More importantly, could a youkai like Sesshoumaru even express such a feeling? Inuyasha was left in a trembling silence, his rear still cocked up in the air. Finally his eyes darted over to see the same, expressionless elder youkai.

"Demons do no such thing."

"…Of course." Inuyasha gazed back down at the ground, the dew nearly finished evaporating, its heavy weight no longer crushing the blades of grass, yet there was weight that loomed over the hanyou's mind. He quickly shuffled himself into an upright position, grasping about for his clothes. "Well what about this child thing? If I'm really pregnant like you say I am, how did that even happen? I'm still a guy." He huffed, silken ears twitching in agitation. Sesshoumaru, now clad in his hakama, turned to the hanyou. "In certain breeds of youkai, it is not uncommon for a lesser male to be susceptible to a greater male's seed. In this case, Inuyasha, you are a beta male." Naturally the hanyou prepared a comeback for this comment, but the youkai continued. "And I am an alpha male. You willingly submitted to me and thus changed your own aura. Your body offered to receive my seed and flourish, and thus this life has been created. I was somewhat expecting this to happen, but not so suddenly. Perhaps you've submitted to me in more ways than one?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to make a remark, but all that came to his mind would just give away more than he'd prefer to at that point. Instead a flustered pink dusted his cheeks as he stared at the ground. Sesshoumaru gave an amused snort. "I've only seen this happen between pure demons, though, never a half-breed like yourself. It is possible there will be… Complications."

Embarrassed dog ears perked up at the last word. "Complications? Like what?" He repeated, no longer interested in scrambling for the rest of his clothes, though his elder brother was already finished clothing himself. "It's naturally hard for a human to give birth to any child of a demon-trait, needless to say a male giving birth will be even more difficult. But for you – someone who is part human, part demon – it is a chance that you may go berserk while delivering. That adrenaline might be too much for your human blood to handle and you could die during child birth."

There was a clear and present hesitance given from Inuyasha at that point in time. Not only did he learn that he would be giving birth, but also he could die from it? He gave another dumbfounded look to the other, soaking in this information. "… Whoa, before I give this anymore thought, I'm going back to the village. I have to tell the others, especially that old hag. If there's anything she's good for, it's being a midwife." He forced himself to make the youkai's words a passing thought, skeptical until he received verification from a third party. Searching for the rest of his clothes, he walked over to pick them up. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist. "Do you think it wise to go back to them? Not only would it stir another argument, but you would also have to explain how you came to be with child in the first place." Sesshoumaru eyed his brother, who was frozen in place in thought.

"… Then who can I go to?" Inuyasha finally asked, giving another one of his feigned-indifference huffs. "There is a demon midwife who lives in the mountains nearby. She can give you a definite declaration of your pregnancy." Sesshoumaru released the hanyou's hand, allowing the other to finish clothing himself.

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed, "lead the way."

The travel must have taken at least an hour before they even reached the base of the mountain. The weather made an exponential change; the higher they climbed the sun and warmth of an early afternoon now changed to the cold of a winter night. It was odd to the hanyou, as any other mountain would only cause a slight chill, but this one was surprisingly uncomfortable. "Are we almost there yet?" he complained to his elder brother, who was at least a mile or so ahead. Unsurprisingly the youkai did not respond, and continued his climb until he reached their destination. The closer the hanyou got to his brother, the more noticeable an irritating sound became to him. It was like…

A wail. As if some lost child were pleading for its mother to scoop them up into her arms.

It wrenched the hanyou's heart, so much so that he paused in his vertical climb. Was this how he sounded as he begged for his mother's return as a lone infant?

"We do not have time for your leisure, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru barked in an authoritative tone.

Inuyasha forced himself to climb on as the cry became louder and louder. 'Force it away, force it away…' he chanted in thought before he finally reached the same summit as his brother. The two of them faced a small hut on the cliff. It just seemed to fit, to be at home within the subzero temperature and the snow. It was no more elaborate than Kaede's hut, and had the same homey look as the elder miko's abode. Sesshoumaru walked in first, brushing away the thick curtain that substituted a proper door. Inuyasha shortly followed.

Inside was nowhere near as cold as outside, but it was just as chilling to the hanyou. The wooden panels seemed old and used, even the curtains that draped to hold privacy held the emblems of kings and rulers that passed centuries ago. A simple fire pit was dug within the center of the main room, with a singed kettle sitting above some smoldering ashes. To his right, alongside the wall was a small cradle. It was made of dried bamboo shoots and draped with thick sheets. Underneath was the source of the bone-chilling wailing. Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be unfazed by the cries. But Inuyasha felt… Compelled to walk towards it. He took a couple uneasy steps towards the cradle, gently rolling the sheet down a few inches.

What lay underneath would frighten any human. An infant, with the same flush as a fresh blanket of snow, looked up towards the hanyou with completely black eyes. Curly tufts of creamish hair blanketed its scalp, but couldn't deter from those piercing pupils. The wail continued as its tiny hands curled into fists and stretched into the air. The very flesh of this child took on the glossy appearance of a glacier, even the hanyou was scared that if he picked the child up it would melt in his very hands. Instead, Inuyasha resorted to his skillful communication. He leaned over the child and turned his voice into a soft tone.

"Hey… Hey… Shut up, alright?" he asked as politely as he could.

The infant – in the middle of its heart-wrenching wails – stopped.

"The baby is soothed by a mother's voice." A soft voice chanted from behind a curtain. "How may I assist the expecting?"

Bladed, snow-white fingertips drew away the heavy curtains from an enclosed room to reveal a heavily robed female. She was draped in at least four kimonos, all ranging in colors from a rich dark blue to a pale periwinkle. The very same creamish hair adorned her head, though a great amount tumbled to the floor while the top half was curled into an ornate bun. There were braids instead of bangs, which were woven into the very bun and held in place by thin icicles. It gave clear sight to her facial features, which held the same softness as fresh snow. In contrast, there were sharp, piercing black eyes that glanced past the inu lord and focused on the hanyou.

"We require you to prove to Inuyasha that he is with child." Sesshoumaru stated plainly, placing a firm hand upon Inuyasha's shoulder blade. Inuyasha turned to his brother and frowned. "Wait, we came all this way and I don't even know who she is." The woman stepped forward, leaning forward in a courteous bow. "My name is Fuyu, and I am a Yuki Onna. I've been blessed with the ability of foresight in regards to the pregnancy of demons and humans. Naturally my clients are mainly demons, as the weather is far too inclement for many humans to survive." She turned in a graceful pivot to walk to the fire-pit and sat down. "Of course, there are also pretty nasty human rumors that follow our kind. But please – don't make this trip be in vain. I can verify your pregnancy and offer aid to improve your chances of survival."

Hesitantly, Inuyasha walked over to sit on his haunches next to her. "You mean you know that I could die from this?" She smiled, her lips a glossy frostbitten blue. "Of course, I told you I have a knack for these things. Now give me your hands, Inuyasha-sama." Nodding, the hanyou watched as Fuyu's blade-like hands extended to him. He eased his hands into hers, more concerned about cutting them. But the yuki-onna was very skillful and never nicked him once as she closed those blades around his flesh. Immediately Inuyasha felt a burning chill swim into his body from her, and his ears perked in alarm. "Stay calm or you won't feel it. Now a part of my essence is entering you, I'm sure you feel that right now. Close your eyes and try to focus on the core of your body."

Cold.

Burning cold.

He was sure he'd die of frostbite before this trick would work. Golden eyes fluttered shut while his face tensed with focus. The chilling aura filled him down to his toes, and surged back up again. Like a rippling ocean, it waved back and forth in every corner of his body. But the more he focused the less it pained him. Soon the cold became bearable, almost refreshing. He relaxed, and as soon as he did something within him became… Noticeable.

It was warm; a swirling form of energy.

It moved, it writhed, it turned, it… It lived.

"I see you notice it. That is your womb. Though it is surprisingly more underdeveloped than it should be at this stage, it is still rather healthy." Fuyu released his hands, and the wave of reality crashed onto him. He gasped as his skin returned to its normal temperature. Inuyasha didn't say a word, only gawked down at his own stomach. "I felt it…" he finally murmured, plopping onto his rear as he stared in disbelief. Sesshoumaru finally took a step forward, while Fuyu smiled in a knowing manner. "This must be a lot to take in right now; I'll go and fetch some tea." Rising to her feet, she stepped past the curtains, leaving the two in the main room.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down by the hanyou. Inuyasha sat still, until the elder touched over his stomach, then he squirmed. "Do you see now, little brother?" he asked, Inuyasha exhaling slowly as he looked up to the other. "I can't believe it, Sesshoumaru. What am I going to do now?" His voice hushed with an innocent form of inquiry, Inuyasha looked up as the youkai raised an eyebrow. It was almost like a child seeking the advice of an admired elder. "That is the question you should be asking yourself. Now that you know what you carry, you must decide if you're willing to keep it or not; and if you do, what you are going to do about it." Sesshoumaru sat down, folding his legs in front of him, a part of his lengthy furry tail loosely curling around the hanyou as he did so. "Well, what would you do if you were me?" Inuyasha asked, watching his elder brother turn his head in quick thought.

"I would not allow an innocent creature like that to intentionally suffer from my actions." The youkai responded, his eyes gazing down at the hanyou.

Inuyasha paused. He gave one of his determined frowns as the Sesshoumaru removed his hand from his stomach, only for Inuyasha to replace it with his own. "Then neither will I. I'll keep the kid." In a quick moment, Inuyasha took a firm hold of the youkai's shoulder, and their eyes locked. Sesshoumaru's peering down into his brother's, seeing a new kindled flame of determination in the lesser male. "But I can't do it without your help. You said 'ya wouldn't let it suffer, right? Well would you help it survive?"

There was a breath of silence.

Sesshoumaru swiftly pushed the hanyou onto the floor, both palms pressed into his shoulders to pin him in place. "You must not have heard me before, little brother." Inuyasha bared his fangs and grabbed Sesshoumaru's forearms. "Ow, damnit Sesshoumaru! Easy!" the hanyou yelped. "I told you that for now your place is at my side. So long as you carry my child you are not permitted to leave it." Sesshoumaru leaned in, the two curtained by the youkai's straight, silken locks. He nipped the other's lower lip. "You've accepted its life. I will continue accepting yours, half-breed." As Inuyasha prepared a response, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips crushingly against the other's, possessively showing Inuyasha who held the power. Whether the hanyou wanted to or not, he succumbed to the youkai's feat, as resistive growls turned to soft murrs. He wanted to melt into the kiss, as someone would do in love – to foolishly relax and drag the youkai into a swift, deep embrace while their tongues locked.

But as gentle as the hanyou wanted to be, the more stiff and rigid the youkai was. He was not playing games, he was showing the hanyou his place. Inuyasha had to learn who was dominant. Despite his little quips and remarks, Sesshoumaru was the one his head should bend to, his knees should kneel to. He grabbed a handful of the hanyou's glistening hair as he firmly pulled in, forcing an entry for his piercing tongue.

"Ah! I see you two's hormones are at peak levels. This is good, as it will stimulate the child's growth!" Fuyu cheerfully noted, having already entered the room. Although Sesshoumaru sensed her, the hanyou did not, and jerked into a permitted upright position. Sesshoumaru calmly sat himself back, carding his hair smooth with a quick few strokes. The yuki onna, having prepared the tea in a separate room, held the porcelain cup before Inuyasha and gestured for him to drink. "I've brewed my special blend for the expecting, it will give you a very soothing feeling and qualm most irritations childbearing gives. Now it's made for demons, so it may be a little bit more potent for you." Clawed hands received the cup while eyes darted to the liquid inside of it; Inuyasha took a hesitant but slow gulp. Surprisingly it wasn't disgusting, and he leaned the cup up to drain it of its contents.

She walked over to Sesshoumaru and knelt into a seated position, offering him a very neatly gathered bag, filled with small vials and herbs. "Instructions are written down inside this bag, here are some medicines that would benefit Inuyasha-sama greatly." Fuyu looked back over at Inuyasha, her face finally showing a slight mixture of pleasantries and concern. "I would like to see him again during the next time he is human, that way I can check him for any further complications. If at all possible, bring these medicines with you so I can determine which will benefit him in that state."

Nodding in agreement, Sesshoumaru took a hold of the bag before rising to his feet. "Come on Inuyasha, I'll have Rin prepare these herbs for you when we get back." Grunting softly, the hanyou rose to his feet and turned to Fuyu. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." She smiled pleasantly and nodded. "I hope you shall, Inuyasha-sama. Please take care of yourself in the mean time."

As the two left the small hut, the youkai lord looked back at his younger brother. "Now that you have come to your senses about his matter," he began, being the first to prepare for departure, "there are going to be some changes. For now, you are no longer permitted to go to that miko and her friends." Before Sesshoumaru took the leap downhill, Inuyasha quickly grabbed his wrist and held tightly. "Whoa, wait. What do you mean I can't see them?" he spat. "As much as I can't stand Kagome right now, she and the others are still my friends too! You can't just tell me I can't go seeing them again!" Cold, stern eyes narrowed down on the lesser frame.

Lips were curling, preparing to snarl. "I can." He stepped towards Inuyasha, and Inuyasha stepped back. "And just did. Now let's go, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru threw his grasped arm up and over his frame, tossing the hanyou into the air over the cliff. Though it seemed to be a dangerous feat, he was aware that Inuyasha would quickly right himself in mid-air and land below on his feet.

Furious with this new command, the hanyou ran that much quicker, using his strength to jump down from cliff to cliff, occasionally free-falling to save some energy. Inside his mind he stormed over the youkai's words. Sure, he wanted to get away from Kagome, but the thought of never seeing her again? That was such a long-term decision that it never truly crossed his mind! Even with the fact that he would conceive one day, and that it was Sesshoumaru's children no less! He never turned his head back once to look at his elder brother, who stayed close behind even though the hanyou was moving quicker than before. Inuyasha lifted his head into the air, using his instincts to find the direction of Kaede's village.

"Do not even consider disobeying me." He heard the authoritative bark from behind, and he finally turned his head to look back. Snorting loudly, the hanyou continued down the path the two had taken.

"_Demon! Demon! There's a demon in the village!"_

"_Where? Is he attacking anyone?"_

"_No… But he is looking for the miko!"_

A fur-clad youkai walked into the center of the village, causing the people to run into their huts. Some were preparing to defend, others to flee. He snorted, watching the humans scramble in panic. "Look, I'm not here to hurt 'ya! I just want to talk to Kagome!" he yelled, piercing eyes catching a glimpse of the miko as she ran towards him.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, her eyes clearly still puffy from distraught. Even so, she tried to keep a cheerful expression plastered on her face. Kouga stepped forward, quickly clasping the girl within a firm embrace. Immediately she curled into it, sighing softly as her warm face pressed against the cool metal breast-plate. "My sweet, what's wrong? I could smell your misery miles away!" the youkai murmured, quickly peeking over to see her comrades walking up closely behind. "It's… It's Inuyasha. We had a fight and now he doesn't want to see me anymore!" it took everything for her not to wail like a child that lost its favorite toy.

"There, there, my little flower." Kouga murred soothingly, wrapping his arms almost possessively against her skin, his nose pressed against her scalp in a slow, unnoticeable whiff. A devious glint in his eyes before they closed with a hidden smirk.

"Kouga's here now. And I'm gonna make it all better…"


End file.
